User blog:Zellaus/Laevatein vs Gundam 00 Raiser
This is episode 2 of Zellaus death battles. Made on August 3,2019 at 1:19. BoomBall: Robots. Freaking Robots! This is episode 2. Mage: yes BoomBall. Yes it is. But still it’s coo- BoomBall: I am not complaining about it! I am just thinking this is cool. Mage:ooooooook. This two mechs are piloted by some pretty good fighters. BoomBall: Laevatein And his pilot Sousuke Sagara Mage: 00 Raiser and its pilot Setsuna F. Seiei! We anylase there weapons, skills and power to see who would win in Death Battle! ARX-8 Laevatein Mage: this Arm Slave was built by Mithril, a Anti-terrorist military company. And it’s Pilot Sousuke BoomBall: Sauske? He does not look like sauske! Or a ninja! Mage: shut up. He grow up in war torn regions and was raised as a dog of war. He is also part of Mithril! BoomBall: his mobile- I mean Arm Slave! Arm Slave, Laevatein is of the fourth generation and its power source is a palladium reactor! It’s Weapons are! Multi-purpose Demolition Howitzer which is equipped to its back Monomolecular cutter Anti-tank dagger which is for some reason small for having tank in the name Anti-as grenade It also has a energy shield Mage: this mech has fought for a while. And it’s pilot and it’s self are ready for Battle! Image of it using howitzer to shoot Gn-0000 Gundam 00 Raiser BoomBall: this is the upgrade to the Gundam 00 and is a mobile suit suited up with the trans-am system, Twin drive system and Raiser System Mage: And when those three combine. It turn into Trans-am Raiser Gundam 00 Raiser. One of its strongest power boosts. BoomBall: it has two pilots, but is most know one is Setsuna F. Seiei! A child soldier that was....Brainwashed to kill his parents! What the heck! Mage: yeah meshed Up, And some point he was thrown away and deemed useless. But he did turn his life around at some point...I think? BoomBall well whatever, let’s talk about It’s gear! Gn Vulcan: a weapon between its wings and body Gn sword III: a weapon on its arm that has a blade Gn Beam Saber: stored on its rear waist armor Gn field: a shield barrier Mage: this Gundam is one of many mobile suits that go by the name Gundam, but it is strong in its own right! A clip of Setsuna saying I am Gundam Plays Intermission Mage: we have checked their weapons and history. BoomBall: Now it’s time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE We see Gundam 00 flying through the sky when suddenly it’s right arms hand is shoot off! Then it looks down to See Laevatein looking up at it! Setsuna: enemy Mobile Suit! Fight! Laevatein readys it howitzer to shoot again but 00 activates its Gn field to block the shots. Then it rushes at Laevatein readying it’s Gn Sword III But Laevatein blocks it with the demolition howitzer. Then once it’s howitzer is destroyed he punches 00 in the face and knees it in the chest! 00 jumps back but while it does that Laevatein starts throwing its grenades at 00 but it activates Trans-am to dodge. Then it readys it Vulcans and starts shooting beams at it very fast but then Laevatein dodges them but then 00 stops will quick to charge a Lazer blast with its wings coming up. Then it shoots! But Laevatein activates it shield by putting its hand up. Sousuke:grunts, come on ! The Lazer and the shield break and stop at the same time. Laevatein recoils And pulls out its big molecular Cutter and it rushes at 00 to cut off its whole right arm! Then it drifts to a stop. They then rush at each other with 00 avoiding its first and grabs arm to pull out its blade and then knees Laevatein! But after that Laevatein Punch’s 00 in the face which push’s it to the ground. Then Laevatein steps back when 00 gets back up and jumps away. They both pull at the last of there swords. With Laevatein with its anti-tank daggers and 00 with its Gn beam saber! Woth 00 activating its Trans-am Raiser, They then rush at eachother. Slash! The sound of a slash has them stand back to back. One of 00s legs goes out with Trans-am Raiser shouting off. But then we see Laevateins blade are broken and Lavetein falls down and explodes! K.O! Aftermath BoomBall: that fight was so epic! Mage: Laevatein had no system like trans-am to boost its speed and power. And had weapons that are made of beams. So that’s why Gundam 00 Raiser won this fight! We see a image that says WINNER: GUNDAM 00 RAISER! Episode 3 is Masked Hero Goka from Yu-Gi-Oh Vs Kamen Rider Ajito from Kamen Rider Ajito Category:Blog posts